Broken Ribbon
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Link finally rejects what has been given to him. He realizes what he wants, and it is not what he has now. rated for moments or so of swearing


**Broken Ribbon**

Ha!

A one-shot that I was warning you about.

I'm sorry to all the L/Z fans, but this was a fun idea to play with

The song is "Numb" by Linkin Park

Again, it was a very fun idea

Don't hate me if you don't like it

Anyways!

A Summary!

Link finally rejects what has been given to him. He realizes what he wants, and it is not what he has now.

So much more (Weaver sighting!)

And this is that

Day is day, night is night

And time is time

Remember, you've been warned.

34832988928793789487945987547895289723479832498

**Broken Ribbon**

**Rejection **

Link woke to the same world that he was now part of. The world was not home. He was living in Zelda's new palace, away from the forest that was his home. It was not a bad life, Zelda believed that this was a just reward for his numerous sacrifices for Hyrule. But what was he to do? Slip into the backs of people's minds and hide away in this castle?

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Zelda had asked Link for marriage multiple times, but Link always told her that he needed time to think. He wasn't ready for something of the sort. He had made too many promises to marry a princess and become the new ruler of Hyrule. It wasn't for him…but how would he tell her without something bad happening?

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

Something in the back of his mind told him that she would ask again that day. Maybe it was his shadow, talking to his darker self in dreams, who told him. Maybe it was the Weaver, disguising herself as a spider to walk on the mortal plane, who told him. Perhaps it was Farore, speaking on butterfly wings, who told him. Whoever it was who told him, he knew. And this was the day he would tell her how he really felt, how he was not ready for this.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Zelda was waiting for him as he came down for breakfast. She stood outside the dining room, as if barring his entrance. This was a question morning. Link swallowed hard and greeted her warmly.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
_

"Link, have you considered my offer? Of our marriage?" She asked. Link was now very nervous.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

"I…I have. And there is something I want to say." Link said, standing firm.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

"Just say yes, then we can be wed." Zelda said. Link hesitated.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware_

"Princess Zelda, I am very grateful for everything that you've done…"

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"…but I cannot marry you. It isn't you, and it isn't because I don't like you. It's just…"

"You have someone else…don't you?" Zelda asked, her voice turning cold as she experienced the darkest form of rejection.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

"It's not that. I'm not ready for marriage. I can't just settle down and pledge myself to one person." Link said firmly.

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

"Have you been lying to me this entire time! Did you plan this!" Zelda shouted. Link took a step back.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

"No! You've got it wrong!"

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

But Zelda wouldn't listen. She continued to shout at Link, advancing as he backed up. She lunged at him, screaming about how he had been lying to her. Her nails scratched at his skin, drawing blood on his arms. Link gently pushed her away and made a mad dash for his room. He locked the door and quickly changed back into his Kokiri clothes. He threw open the window and whistled. Epona came racing out of the stables and parked herself under the window. Link jumped down and they were off just as Zelda and her guards had opened the door.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

"Epona! Run! Go somewhere safe!" Link cried as his trusty steed burst out of the town and into the plains. Epona took a hard right and raced towards Lon Lon ranch.

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Malon was willing to hide them both. Link was slipped into the hayloft and Epona was turned lose. Link waited, deadly silent. His delicate elfin ears could hear Zelda and all her train coming. He tensed. Then…he saw a spider crawl over his finger. There was an inverted Goddess in his presence.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware_

"You must know where he is! Tell me!" Zelda shouted. Malon refused, standing firm against royalty. Link admired her spunk, there were men who wouldn't dare talk back to people like Zelda.

The spider jumped from the hayloft, and Link heard Hylian feet touch down. He dared to look, seeing the slim and yet intimidating form of the Destiny-Spinner herself. Malon shouted at Zelda some more before the sound of horses was heard, louder and louder. Zelda and her white horse burst into the stables, Weaver standing firm. The white horse stopped, bowing its head respectfully. Zelda was not so gracious. She was beyond control.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Weaver! Where are you hiding him! He belongs to me!" Zelda shouted.

" 'Belongs'? You really are conceited. Link belongs to no one." The Weaver said. This only seemed to fuel her rage.

_And I know_

"Why you little bitch! Give him to me!" Zelda shouted, having lost it long ago. The Weaver's eyes spoke dangerously.

_I may end up failing too_

"Link did not save you and Hyrule to belong to you. He loves this land, his soul will never rest. You can not claim him simply because he saved you. He had to. Link doesn't long to get married and settle down. He wants to be free, to continue on helping people…"

_But I know_

"He can't do that if he agrees to marry you. It was never 'another woman'. It was a desire to continue on helping the world. You do not own him because he lived in your house. You do not own him because he saved the world. You will never own him, for he is not someone to be owned. He is free to do as he pleases…" The Weaver began to walk away.

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

"…And you have no power to tell him otherwise." The Weaver vanished.

Link cautiously descended from his hiding place. Zelda just looked at him with a spiteful shock.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware_

"She's right, you know." Link said before whistling for Epona.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Zelda watched with a mixed feeling of hate in her heart. She returned to her palace, and wondered where Link was riding off to. She knew that the Weaver had been right. She knew that now.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Link rode home, to his true home in the forest. This was where he belonged at the now. If the world needed protecting, he would rise to the challenge. But he was not going to settle down just yet.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

And in the shadow of the setting sun, a spider began to spin.

34932490843980498498090889049085490854890

Did you like it?


End file.
